


koko ni hitotsu dake no tegoshi (there is only one tegoshi here)

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), KinKi Kids, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), NewS (Band), TOKIO
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tegoshi’s milkshake is no longer the only one in the yard.





	koko ni hitotsu dake no tegoshi (there is only one tegoshi here)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I’m onto you,” Shige hisses as they pass by in the hallway.

At least that’s what Tegoshi thinks he says, because it was really deep and quick and Tegoshi’s distracted, mentally planning his solo PV while on the way to his initial meeting with the director. He figures Shige is probably doing the same.

With no other NewS activities to unite them in the meantime, Tegoshi forgets about the exchange until the DVD comes out and he finds time to sit down and watch the others’.

When Shige’s plays, he gapes in disbelief for as long as it takes for him to pick his jaw up off the floor before narrowing his eyes at his widescreen.

This means war.

> **Game On**

Shige’s mom blinks at him for a minute, then tilts her head in thought. “Tegoshi-kun?”

“Good afternoon!” Tegoshi greets her eagerly, nodding so hard that his curls bounce. (Unlike some people, he doesn’t need a wig anymore.) “Is Shige home?”

“He’s up in his room,” she replies, still staring at him oddly as she stands to the side and lets him in.

As Tegoshi slips out of his shoes and skips up the stairs, he wonders if the skirt he picked is too short to wear around parents.

“Shige~” he sings, flinging open the door without knocking because it’s Shige and he doesn’t have anything that Tegoshi hasn’t seen before.

“Oi!” Shige roars, unfortunately dressed and not in any kind of compromising position unless he happens to be looking intently at porn on his laptop (which is entirely possible). “Don’t you know how to knock?”

Tegoshi ignores his tone and closes the door behind him, taking a firm stance in the middle of Shige’s bedroom with his hands on his hips. “Listen, bitch, this is my turf.”

Now Shige raises his head to look at him, raised eyebrows that relax as the corners of his lips lift in a smirk. “Watched my video, did you?”

“You can try all you want,” Tegoshi goes on, folding his arms across his chest, “but they’ll still prefer me over you. _All_ of them.”

“Is that so,” Shige retorts, pushing his laptop to the side and leaning back on his bed, folding his hands in his lap and crossing his ankles. “Are you challenging me?”

Tegoshi smiles sweetly, putting one foot in front of the other until he’s standing right next to Shige’s bed. “No. I’m challenging _Shigemi_.”

“She accepts your challenge, and she will wipe the floor with your ugly ass,” Shige says briskly. “Twenty-four hours, no repeats, whoever gets the most wins.”

“‘Gets’?” Tegoshi inquires. “What exactly do I have to _get_ , Shige?”

Shige’s face starts to tint, and Tegoshi almost laughs at him for not being able to say what he expects them to actually _do_. “You have to _get_ them off,” he says firmly, and Tegoshi’s only a little impressed. “Willingly,” he adds, like it’s an afterthought.

“Too easy,” replies Tegoshi with a fake yawn. “How about this – at least one member of each group with more than two people that debuted between 1999 and 2006, anyone else is a bonus and count as _two_.”

“You’re on,” Shige agrees right away, reaching his hand out to shake on it.

Tegoshi shakes on it, then pulls himself into Shige’s bed and straddles his waist. “May as well start with you.”

“Hey! Wait a-” and the rest of his words are stolen by Tegoshi, any kind of protest dying on his lips as he reluctantly lets Tegoshi inside his mouth and rests his hands on the backs of Tegoshi’s thighs.

“Don’t worry,” Tegoshi whispers, nipping at Shige’s bottom lip and smiling as he feels the other grow hard beneath him. “You can be my NewS member. That leaves the rest of them for you.”

Shige still seems hesitant, at least as hesitant as one can manage while rocking them both together and groaning softly into his mouth, but Tegoshi can tell that Shige’s holding back.

He drags his lips along Shige’s jaw towards his ear, flicking the lobe with his tongue and taking pride in the way Shige squirms before adding, “Yamapi really likes when you touch his hair. Even just running your fingers through it will make him putty in your hands.”

Shige seems to accept that and welcomes Tegoshi’s hand between his legs with a deep approving noise, and Tegoshi smiles as he decides to take pity on this one and lowers himself down Shige’s body. Shige flings his arm over his mouth just in time to muffle something that could have been really loud when Tegoshi finally pulls out his length and teases the tip with his tongue.

“Tego,” Shige gasps, fingers tightening on Tegoshi’s shoulder like he wants to do something with them, maybe grab Tegoshi by the hair and shove his cock down his throat, and Tegoshi finds himself unopposed to the idea.

But all he does is pinch Shige in the side, pointedly hiss “ _Yuuko_ ,” and take Shige wholly into his mouth, reducing him to squirms and more blocked moans. He waits until he feels Shige start to twitch in his mouth before pulling back, finishing him off with his hand and smirking at the completely sated look on Shige’s face.

That’s one.

> **Yuuko: 1, Shigemi: 0**

Tegoshi wakes happily, ready to face the day of battle. He imagines that Shige was up late drawing charts and comparing possible success ratios, maybe even setting up meetings in advance to stake his claim.

That’s fine, Tegoshi thinks. He can win even if Shige gets first dibs.

He has _senpai_.

Nagase drops everything to meet him for breakfast and stares at him with a dumbfounded look until Tegoshi has to practically drag him to a table. He may be nine years older than Tegoshi but not much smarter, especially when Tegoshi flutters his eyelashes and flashes a shy smile that has Nagase practically feeding him.

“I wonder,” Tegoshi mumbles on their way out, rushing to hold his skirt down as a breeze rolls by. “What is Tsuyoshi-senpai doing today?”

Nagase’s eyes glaze over a little at the implication, which is evident on Tsuyoshi’s end as well because Tegoshi has never seen the younger KinKi Kid so interested in anything that wasn’t fish, music, or Koichi. His eyes don’t leave Tegoshi the entire time it takes them to remove their shoes and relocate into Tsuyoshi’s bedroom, where he regards Tegoshi like some brilliant work of art while Nagase seems content to sit behind him and reap his reward for keeping his hands to himself while they were in public.

Tegoshi has a hard time walking afterwards, but it’s worth it to add _four_ to his count. He waits until the two older men are napping before flopping between them and taking an angled camera picture, which he then sends to Shige and awaits his reaction.

But when his phone beeps a few minutes later, it’s a picture message in return. Shige’s cute alterego is surrounded by almost every member of Kanjani8 in a similar state of undress, all making stupid faces and flashing the peace sign.

 _I left you a choice of the two I didn’t want_ , the message says, and Tegoshi rolls his eyes as he mentally places Ryo on the back burner. He could do that one in his sleep.

> **Yuuko: 5, Shigemi: 5**

Everyone always says Tegoshi is magical, and it’s just an understood fact that things just seem to _happen_ around him, but sometimes it even surprises _him_ when whatever he wants just falls into his lap without him having to try.

He’s on his way to Koki’s place after a much-needed shower when he’s shoved into the backseat of a parked car and accosted in the most pleasant way. He’s a little confused for a second because he smells makeup and perfume while the body above him is decidedly male, but all it takes is one peek to find sense in all of this because it’s Akanishi Jin.

“I know what you’re doing,” Jin whispers, using this girl voice that’s kind of arousing. “I would have done the same thing to you last winter, but I already know I’m better than you.”

Tegoshi starts to roll his eyes, but then Jin rolls his _hips_ and Tegoshi focuses on the goal here. “I thought you didn’t like me?”

“I don’t like _him_ more,” Jin replies, reaching between them to grope Tegoshi rather roughly. “I caught that whore in bed with my Pi a little while ago. I can have my group assembled in an hour. We’re very protective when it comes to Pi.”

Tegoshi winces at the thought of all six letters of KAT-TUN at once, five if he plays fair. “I was actually on my way to Koki’s and I just left Tsuyoshi’s, Nagase was there too…”

“ _Oh_ ,” Jin says knowingly, his touch softening as Tegoshi relaxes beneath him. “You shouldn’t have done them first, now you’re going to be sore all day.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think about that,” Tegoshi replies breathlessly. “I just want to win and senpai are worth two.”

“Sneaky,” Jin says approvingly. “Let’s go to Koki’s and have some fun. We’re the two easiest _by far_ so no matter who Kato picks, he will have a hard time getting into their pants. Especially Kame. It’s like Fort Fucking Knox down there, unless you’re me.”

Tegoshi makes a face as they tumble out of the car, paying no mind to the strange looks they get as they just continue down the street like two women on a mission.

Koki answers the door a little bewildered, but Jin’s more forward than Tegoshi and has his tongue in Koki’s mouth before they’re even all the way inside. This time they don’t make it to the bedroom, but at least they have mercy on Tegoshi and let him use his hands on both of them while he fucks Koki into the wall and has his face nearly sucked off by Jin.

His phone goes off mid-coital and he’s ready to leave it, but Jin grabs for it and wrinkles his nose at the picture sent over by Shige. He’d managed to break down Kame and they were both wearing eyeliner, sitting a little too close with a questionable mark on Shige’s neck.

It just makes him thrust harder, which Koki doesn’t seem to mind as he stares up at them with stars in his eyes.

“It’s like watching two girls together,” Koki mumbles stupidly, and Tegoshi takes it as a compliment.

> **Yuuko: 7, Shigemi: 7**

It’s barely noon and Tegoshi is exhausted, but he still has two groups to go. Even if he saves the easiest for last, he still needs to make the effort to go after them. After getting out of the shower yet again, he calls Massu who tells him that Arashi has practice this afternoon and he doesn’t want to know what Tegoshi and Shige are up to.

Tegoshi thinks that’s a great idea. He hangs up and heads into work, where he gets catcalls from the juniors (and makes notes for last-minute resorts) as he heads towards Arashi’s dressing room.

Nino and Aiba are outside the door, very obviously listening to whatever is going on inside.

“Another one!” Nino declares, pointing at Tegoshi. “Who’s letting in these crazy bitches?”

“That’s Tegoshi-kun,” Aiba says warmly, offering Tegoshi a smile. “And the other one was Kato-kun.”

“What the hell,” Tegoshi mutters, running up to the door and pushing it open.

Both Nino and Aiba gasp as they catch sight of Sho and Shige _mi_ dutifully making out on the couch, and Tegoshi almost laughs at how awkward it is. He considers leaving them be until he remembers the score, then drags Aiba into the room and straddles him on the other end of the couch.

He doesn’t even have to say anything; Aiba understands the universal language of sex and kisses him first, both of them oblivious to the other two whom they’re obviously making uncomfortable judging by the shifting and throat-clearing.

Once he gets his hand in Aiba’s pants, he looks up just in time to see MatsuJun walk into the room with a bottle of water, take one look at them, and turn on his heel, going right back out the door and disappearing without a word.

Nino continues to stand in the doorway and watch. Tegoshi’s pretty sure they’re missing somebody, at least until he sees the pile of blankets next to Sho and Shige _move_ and a soft groan signifying that Shige already knew who was in there.

Frustrated at being one-upped again, Tegoshi takes it out on Aiba and has him panting in no time. Aiba’s beautiful when he comes and Tegoshi’s ready to leave it at that, but then Aiba switches their places and falls to his knees, shoving his head under Tegoshi’s skirt and taking his half-hard cock into his mouth because he’s Aiba and he likes to please.

Tegoshi’s head falls to the side, seeing for himself how Shige looks in the throes of passion while Sho moves in and out of him and Ohno sucks along his neck from behind. It’s at this point that he thinks he might have his work cut out for him, because it’s quite a sexy sight and it might even be what inevitably gets him off when Shige screams.

He thinks about calling a truce, because his Kanjani8 member is a sure thing and he doesn’t think he can take anymore. His wrists hurt and his lips feel bruised and all he wants is to take a hot bath and maybe cuddle up with someone for the night.

It’s been a long day.

There’s only two hours left before time is up, but just in case Shige has something (or someone) up his sleeve, Tegoshi grabs Fujigaya and pulls him in a closet on his way out.

> **Yuuko: 10, Shigemi: 9**

“Do I need to clean out my trunk to hide a body?” Ryo greets him at the door, and that’s when it occurs to Tegoshi exactly how bad he looks.

He shakes his head and loses his balance as he tries to take off his shoes, ends up falling against Ryo who lifts him up and carries him into the bathroom. He smiles when he feels damp cotton on his face, Ryo carefully removing his makeup while the bath fills behind them. He likes being cared for like this; all bets and manipulation aside, he thinks the real win comes from having Ryo dote on him like a cherished girlfriend, going as far as to sit between Tegoshi and the edge of the tub so that Tegoshi’s back won’t get cold from the porcelain.

“What do you want me to do?” Ryo asks quietly. It sounds more soothing than stimulating, even if the two are interchangeable right now. “Does it still count if I do it myself?”

“Mmm, Ryo-chan,” Tegoshi murmurs, too worn out to even keep his eyes open as he rests his arms on Ryo’s legs that are on either side of him. “I think it would be okay if you rubbed against me.”

Instead of answering, as usual, Ryo acts. Tegoshi feels it at the small of his back and automatically arches, his muscles protesting but it actually feels good in a way that he hasn’t experienced yet today. The water is only upset a little bit, just enough to notice, as Ryo rocks against him from behind and swells more with each press along Tegoshi’s skin.

Then Ryo moans softly into his ear and Tegoshi thinks he might have a second wind, at least enough energy to turn around and search for Ryo’s lips, gasping when he finds them because Ryo is worked up enough for both of them and kisses him firmly.

“ _Ah_ ,” Ryo grunts into his mouth, followed by a small whine that turns into some kind of erotic song that makes Tegoshi lose his mind a little as Ryo reaches down to help himself along and trembles as he gets close. Tegoshi feels him let go and wishes he would have come here first, maybe _only_ here where he could have spent the day relaxing while Shige worked hard to prove himself.

His phone goes off yet again and Tegoshi looks at the clock first – three minutes to spare. He doesn’t really care anymore, but he flips it open anyway to see a picture of Kusano with lipstick kisses all over his face.

The caption says _This one counts as two_.

Tegoshi can’t find it in him to argue.

> **Yuuko: 11, Shigemi: 11 FINAL**

“What do you mean, you’re neutral?!” Shige nearly shrieks, looking even more displeased with his fake red hair framing his face and glossy lips frowning.

“I mean, I’m not taking sides,” Koyama says firmly. “And nobody else in our group should either.”

Yamapi looks sheepish until Koyama’s glare wins him over, leading him to make an X out of his arms and revoke his ‘vote’.

“What the hell!” Shige roars. “That’s not fair. Then Nishikido-kun has to revoke his too.”

“I voted as a member of Kanjani8,” Ryo points out, grinning smugly as he cuddles Tegoshi in his arms. He’s technically dressed like a boy now, but the only difference is his clothes. “That’s what you get for leaving me out, ass.”

“Then I revoke mine,” Shige announces haughtily. “We’re tied again.”

“You can’t revoke yours,” Tegoshi points out. “You were well aware of the terms before I even got into your bed.”

Shige flushes a deep crimson when the others turn to look at him in a mixture of disbelief and awe. “This isn’t fair.”

Across the room, where he had been quiet this whole time, Massu swallows whatever’s in his mouth and clears his throat importantly. “I have an idea.”

Five heads turn around to look at the most unlikely person taking a stance on this topic. Massu clears his throat again, then raises his eyes to meet Tegoshi’s. “Is it so bad to let him win for once?”

Tegoshi starts to argue that it’s not possible, that even with the revoked votes Shige still wouldn’t have more than him, but he feels something tug at the back of his mind and isn’t entirely sure that it’s not coming from Massu telepathically.

“I guess that would be okay,” Tegoshi says, deflated, looking up at the cute redheaded girl with Shige’s voice and flashing a genuine smile. “You played a good game, Shigemi-chan. Congratulations, you’re as good as me.”

Shige _beams_ , which looks even more enticing in his female person, even when he puts his hands on his hips and looks pointedly at them all in turn. “So what do I win?”

Tegoshi tries not to laugh righteously when Koyama and Yamapi practically attack Shige, surrounding him in some kind of sandwich while Massu approaches slowly from the side and Ryo and Tegoshi stay right where they are.

“I think we know who the real winner is here,” Ryo whispers to Tegoshi, who’s just grateful that he doesn’t have to be in the middle of that this year.

That doesn’t stop him from kneeling between Shige’s legs and looking down at his pretty face while Massu holds him down and Yamapi fucks his mouth, but Tegoshi just considers it his reward for being such a good sport.


End file.
